


Bed and Breakfast

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser meets a new woman.





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Bed and Breakfast 

 

****

Rated: R (M/F) 

WARNING: This story actually has a plot. If you think plot is the LAST thing a story needs, please exit the page very quickly. Thank you. :) 

FOR THOSE WHO LIKE PLOT: Hi! This is my first attempt at a fanfic piece, so please have mercy. Let me know what you honestly think. E-mail me at 

DISCLAIMER: Benton Fraser belongs to Alliance and whoever else. I just use him for fun. :) No infringement is meant by the author, so please don't sue me! 

ENJOY! 

*********************************************************************************** 

# Bed and Breakfast

by Cassandra K. 

Noelle Patterson wouldn't describe her life as much. From the time she was born until her 25th birthday, she had lived in a small southern town called Salisbury, in North Carolina. About three days after this birthday, she decided she needed a change of pace. Small town life was no longer enough. Suddenly New York seemed like an astounding idea. She would go to the "Big Apple" and become a TV star on a soap opera or something. Anything. As long as it wasn't her hometown. 

Well, finally she had scrimped enough money together for the trip of her dreams. Waving goodbye to friends and family, she borded the plane to New York, and had a very peaceful trip. Until she landed that is. Upon her immediate arrival, she discovered her luggage had somehow been rerouted to Chicago, of all places. Sighing and annoyed, Noelle paid for an extra ticket to the "Windy City". This time when she arrived her luggage was, thank God, easily picked up. 

Since it was about 1 a.m., Noelle decided to bunk down for the night and maybe explore Chicago later on in the day. After all, she reminded herself, it really didn't matter where she stayed, as long as it wasn't home. She booked a room at a little hotel for a week, just to see how she would like Chicago. Maybe this is where she was meant to go. She'd wait until she'd had about 8 hours of sleep to figure it all out. So, she went to her room, watched a little TV, and turned out the light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That was about seven years ago. Noelle liked Chicago very much. Her parents wired her some money, and she opened up a bed and breakfast as a source of income. It did fairly well, and she really loved the Victorian styled building. Sure, she'd had a lot of problems at first, but she managed to rebuild and modernize some of the parts with her own two hands. Classicly decorated, clean, polished, and always serving delicious home-cooked meals, the Patterson Bed and Breakfast soon became a popular favorite with tourists as well as locals. Noelle was happy with her place, and, although she was lonely most of the time, she considered herself a great success. 

One day, all of that changed. 

It started out as any normal day would for Noelle. Business had been slow because it was November and frightfully cold outside. In fact, the place was completely empty, and probably would be until April. Noelle really didn't mind the long winters alone. She would clean and scrub most mornings, then maybe watch some television or take a walk down to the local park. Occasionally she would go to the library or to a movie, but the rest of the time was pretty much spent in solitude. 

A knock on the door startled Noelle, who was in the process of polishing the banister that led up to the third floor. Trying her best not to cringe, she walked down the stairs to the front door. She prepared, planning to say kindly but firmly that Patterson's was closed for the winter season. She opened the large oak door, and stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, stared in awe at the woman standing in the doorway. Loose curls of auburn hair framed her angelic face and fell in waves down her shoulders, just reaching the tops of her breasts. Large blue eyes, full sensual lips. Excellent figure. And she was staring at HIM. Ben felt a familiar hardness in his jeans, and tried to break her stare. 

"Miss Patterson?" 

No response. He tried a second time. 

"Miss Patterson?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"I do apologize. Are you full?" 

Noelle snapped back to reality. Mildly blushing, she managed to stammer "We're completely empty." She did a quick mental check of her supplies, and decided that she would be happy to have Patterson's open for the winter. As long as it was for this Greek god standing on her front porch. 

"Then may I come in? I've just been given two weeks vacation, and I hear Patterson's is an excellent place to stay." The god was smiling at her. 

"Oh yes, sure. Come right on in." Noelle turned and led him through a magnificent maze of stairs and 

rooms until she reached the fourth floor. 

"Uh, here is your room Mr.-" 

"Fraser. Benton Fraser. Please call me Benny." His smile had dimples, and Noelle almost melted at his feet. 

"I'll leave you to get unpacked. I'll bring you up some towels and washcloths. Supper is at six." 

"Thank you kindly Miss Patterson." 

"It's Noelle." 

"How pretty. Thank you kindly...Noelle." 

She blushed and closed his door. She leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. Why did she know the name Fraser? It seemed she had heard it before. She went to the little linen closet down the hall and got the best towels and washcloths she had. 'He's probably married' she thought to herself as she went back to his room. She knocked lightly and the door swung open, once again revealing the delicious looking man who was to be her company for the next two weeks. 

Her breath caught as she gazed into the bottomless blue of his eyes. The right corner of his mouth lifted into a small smile. Suddenly, Noelle remembered what she was doing there. 

"Here are your towels...Benny," tripping over her own tongue like an idiot, "anything else I can get you before I start supper?" 

The corner of his mouth lifted into a full smile, complete with dimples. 

"No thank you Noelle. Go ahead with your cooking. I'll be down at six." 

Still smiling, he closed the door. 

Somehow, Noelle managed to wobble down to the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Promptly at six o'clock, Benton Fraser was seated in the large dining room. He was looking foward to the wonderful food Ray had told him about. 

"This babe can really cook," Ray had told him after getting away for the weekend with Louise. "Great rooms, good food, and a beautiful hostess." 

Benny decided to give it a try, and had to agree with Ray on all counts so far. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Noelle was finally getting contol over herself. She had prepared a southern classic: fried steak and gravy, green beans, rice, cornbread, and a tall pitcher of ice tea. She prayed to all things holy that this man wasn't a picky eater. Bracing herself with a smile, Noelle carried the first dish through the swinging door that divided the kitchen through the dining room. 

Ben's eyes were wide with appreciation as Noelle brought all four dishes out one by one, followed by the pitcher of tea. He smiled at the thought that she had gone through so much trouble on his account. He prepared for the oncoming meal, and wasn't dissappointed. 

All throughout dinner, Noelle learned more about Constable Benton Fraser. She smiled at the memory of his friend Ray Vecchio, the man who had eaten almost everything in her house and begged her to become his personal cook. She had giggled and declined. Later, when the woman he was with wasn't looking, he kissed on the cheek her and thanked her for having such a wonderful place to get away. He was trying to strenghten his relationship with the woman, Louise, and he was so grateful that there was a romantic place in such a hard city like Chicago. 

Noelle learned that Benton was with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, that he had a lovely wolf named Diefenbaker, and that he was single. Benny told her stories about Ray's and his many adventures. Noelle told him of her small town life and how she wound up in Chicago seven years ago. He smiled all through that story and laughed when she described the feeling of landing in the city of her dreams only to realize that her luggage was several states away. 

Their conversation lasted until about 11 o'clock, and by that time they had done the dishes together and adjourned to the spacious parlor to have coffee and trade more childhood stories. Noelle enjoyed the thouroughly hilarious story of a bully attacking him with a frozen otter. She laughed until tears welled in her eyes, and Ben was grateful to have someone truly appreciate his stories. He watched her blue eyes sparkle, her auburn hair sway when she laughed, her smile as he went into yet another adventure story. At last, Noelle grew weary and wanted to sleep. 

"Maybe we can finish the stories later," she said with a pounding heart. "I'm, um, really...tired. Let me have your coffee mug and I'll wash it out before we go up." 

Ben had become so very quiet. He stared at her with those hypnotic eyes. Noelle thought she saw a shadow of a smile cross his face, but it was gone in an instant. She sucked in her breath sharply (who wouldn't?) and that snapped him back to attention. Ben just smiled and nodded his head sheepishly. 

"Sure...Noelle. We'll wash out the mugs...before we go up." He smiled again, and Noelle could feel herself blush to the roots of her hair. 

After a quick trip to the kitchen Noelle and Ben climbed up the stairs to the third floor to Noelle's room. Noelle's heart was in her throat the whole trip, and Ben was still so damned quiet. She tried to engage 

him in small talk, but he either answered with a nod or didn't answer at all. 

They reached Noelle's door. She turned around to tell Ben goodnight, and was startled to see him standing so close to her. She looked into his face. That same intense look was still in place, he seemed to be brooding. Her lips parted as if to say something, and he reached down and stroked her cheek. Noelle trembled. It had been so long. Even while running a bed and breakfast for seven years, she still was lost and alone. His lips quirked up in a smile, and he leaned down close to her. His lips parted for a kiss...and Noelle turned her head away. Ben pulled back frowning. Noelle tried to catch her breath. 

"I...I'm sorry. It's been..I'm sorry." 

And with that graceful remark, Noelle ran into her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door and sobbed. 

"Oh my God! Noelle you are such an idiot!" 

Ben was still standing right outside (grinning now) and he knocked lightly on the door. 

"Noelle?" 

Amazing how fast her heart could shoot back into her throat. Noelle tried to gather her nerves, sighed and opened the door. In front of her, Ben was completely naked. Noelle's eyes became as round as saucers and her breathing sped up. She looked this glorious man over. Perfectly sculpted chest and arms, wash board stomach, muscled thighs and calves. And there was that damn smile again. 

She knew no more neede to be said. He stepped into the room and closed the door lightly behind him. Ben crossed the room to her and took her into his arms. Noelle tilted her head up, and he kissed the corner of her mouth. Her hands pushed weakly against his chest as he kissed her cheek, her earlobe. Then, as she gasped for breath, his mouth came down on hers. His tongue sweetly touched the tip of hers. She drew back, startled. Slowly, her lips curved into a smile. 

Ben's eyes were smoky blue as he pulled her to him again. He ran his tongue along her lips, touching the inner corners especially. She opened her mouth to taste him. He was better than the richest honey; hot and cold, soft and firm. She had no more ideas of shyness. In truth, she had no ideas at all. 

She ran her hands over him as he lowered his head to her neck, running his tongue along the pulse beat there. Instinctively she leaned her head back, her breath deeper, quicker. Noelle closed her eyes. She could feel him undressing her, admiring her body when all her clothes were off. When his lips and tongue touched her breasts, she had to bite her lips to keep from moaning aloud. She thought she would die under such torture. She tried to pull his head back to her mouth but he gave a deep chuckle that made her shiver. Ben picked her up and placed her on her bed. He loomed over her, studying her it seemed, and then he brought his lips back down to her breasts. He ran long, hot kisses up and down her body, exploring every inch of her flesh with his lips, tongue, and hands. 

When Noelle thought she would lose her mind from this sweet torture, he moved on top of her, his hand caressing the inside of her thighs until she was shaking with desire. When he entered her, she cried out; this was no relief to her torment. She clutched at him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she rose to meet each of his thrusts. Finally, when she was sure she would explode, she felt the waves of her orgasm release her. Ben collapsed on top of her, holding her so close she could barely breathe. But at that moment, she really didn't care if she ever breathed again. 

"Noelle?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you kindly." 

Noelle giggled. She snuggled closer to him, one arm around his waist. She kissed him deeply, then pulled back and smiled. 

"You are most kindly welcome." 

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep...together. 

~END~ 

* * *


End file.
